The invention relates to a new method of an individual utilizing the rollable game playing piece during playing of the game. The game is similar to soccer in many respects, although the number of players, particular rules, and configuration of the goal lines and nets may be readily adapted to accomodate the environment in which the game is played and the preferences of the individuals playing the game.
The only piece of equipment utilized in the game is the rollable game playing piece which is moved by the players toward "nets" at opposed ends of the playing area. Optionally, the players can wear protective gear around their ankles or on their legs, e.g., foam rubber anklet pads, plastic shinguards, knee guards, etc. The game playing piece comprises a rigid body disc having substantially hemispheric, turtleback top portion and a bottom portion. Associated with the bottom portion are universally movable means, such as four symmetrically spaced casters, for mounting the body disc so that it is stable and freely rollable in any direction over a flat surface when a force having a component substantially parallel to the flat surface is applied thereto. Friction surface means are provided, and substantially completely encompass the hemispheric, turtleback top portion. Such means include a rubber mat surface, a rough spray-on surface, an integrally molded friction surface, or the like, for providing a friction surface so that an individual may securely engage and control the movement of the body disc by placing one of the individual's feet on the friction surface. The playing piece has a substantially hemispherical or turtleback profile across the top portion thereof.
Preferably the playing piece is dimensioned so that the foot or shoe contact area of the top surface is of a size and shape such that it is impractical for an individual using the playing piece to put both feet on the top surface at the same time while playing the game according to the invention. While the playing piece is thus not not designed to be "ridden", it must have sufficient strength to support the weight of the individuals playing the game since an individual may place one foot on the friction surface and pump with the other foot (alternately moving it into and out of contact with the playing area surface) to propel the playing piece along the playing surface toward one of the nets. The body disc will normally be circular with a diameter of about 8 to 12 inches. Further, an impact absorbing material is preferably disposed around the perimeter of the body disc adjacent the bottom surface thereof so that should the playing disc impact a person's foot or leg, the probability of bruising is reduced.
In utilizing the rollable game playing piece in playing a game, an individual will normally engage the top friction surface of the rigid body disc with one of his feet, and propel the playing piece toward one of the nets, rolling on the surface forming the playing area, by moving his leg by flexing of the leg at the knee and/or hip and applying a force to the playing piece, and then removing the foot from the playing piece after the force is applied. Alternately, the individual may propel the playing piece by maintaining one foot in engagement with the friction surface and pumping with the other leg (as described above), and/or by impacting the body disc with the toe, instep, or sole of the individual's foot to propel the playing piece toward the net.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a rollable game playing piece, and a method of utilization thereof, facilitating the playing of an enjoyable game on a playing area having a hard substantially planar non-slippery horizontal surface. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.